1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter is directed to a goggle lens interchange system. More particularly, the presently disclosed subject matter is directed to a goggle lens interchange system by which a lens of goggles may be easily removed and replaced, and a method of accomplishing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are goggles on the market that offer replacement lenses for various light conditions. In such goggles, lenses are removed by sliding them out through a thin slot in the frame and replaced by sliding another or replacement lens into the thin slot in the frame. However, successfully inserting the lens into the thin slot is a difficult, precise, and time-consuming task, which cannot be successfully undertaken under adverse conditions, such as in cold weather, rain, ice, snow, in the dark, or when a user is wearing gloves, such as when skiing. Thus, up until now, goggles promoted as having interchangeable lenses have not been practical for use in the field, e.g., in cold or wet weather, or when a user is wearing gloves, such as when skiing. Therefore, there is a need for goggles that offer a user the ability to quickly and easily change lenses as needed under less than ideal conditions.